Rapuh, Hancur, lalu Menghilang
by Toki no Miko
Summary: Aku membenci kesempurnaanku -karena hal bodoh itulah aku tidak bisa bahagia. Tapi, karenanya semuanya berubah/ Aku menyayanginya/ Tapi, sepertinya takdir membenci kita/ *summary ancur* Answer fic atau pair fic dari 'Resah'. Cover by caca27/ Mind to RnR?


**A/N:** Teman Toki bakal membunuh Toki gara-gara bikin fic ini sebelum ngelanjutin fanfic Toki yang lainnya... *pundung

Yah, sudahlah! Lagipula fic ini buat dia juga dan yang mau membaca dan menghargai fic ini! Iya kan~? *wink ke arah pembaca

Selamat membaca!

**Disclaimer: **Kalau Toki punya Vocaloid, pasti Vocaloid udah jadi anime~

**Warning**: Pokoknya abal, typo(s), chara death, ide pasaran, OOC, _random_, alur ngebut, dan lain-lainnya~

* * *

_Sejak aku kecil, aku selalu menganggap hidupku ini tidak berwarna, membosankan, dan segala sesuatu yang negatif di dalam dunia ada di dalam kehidupanku._

_Banyak orang yang berkata aku ini lelaki yang 'sempurna'; IQ diatas poin seratus tiga puluh, fisik yang luput dari kata cacat, paras tampan, dan kehidupan ekonomi yang bisa dibilang mewah._

_Karena kesempurnaanku inilah yang menarik makhluk-makhluk di kelasku kepadaku; tapi mereka mendekatiku bukan karena _diriku _sendiri._

_Dan itulah yang membuat hidupku _makin_ menyebalkan._

_Tapi, sekarang aku merasa hidupku tidak terlalu membosankan._

_Semenjak gadis itu datang kedalam kisah kehidupanku ini._

* * *

**Rapuh, Hancur, lalu Menghilang**

**(Pairfic dengan 'Resah')**

**Dedicated for: **

**-HitsuChiirou *Maap hadiahnya telat T^T***

**-And you! *nunjuk ke readers**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Angst**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: As always~~ LenxRin**

Pertemuan pertamaku dengannya biasa-biasa saja; tidak romantis ataupun seperti yang ada di sinetron-sinetron. Tapi, aku selalu ingat tanggal saat kami bertemu. Satu Agustus. Saat-saat aku masih duduk di kelas sembilan.

Gadis itu bisa kubilang agak aneh. Maksudku, dia selalu tersenyum padaku.

Awalnya, kukira dia sama saja dengan yang lainnya; mendekatiku hanya karena kesempurnaanku. Mungkin saja senyumannya itu adalah salah satu modusnya untuk mendekatiku.

Tapi ternyata dugaanku salah. Bagaimana aku tahu? Semuanya tersirat dari ucapannya dan genggaman tangannya yang hangat kepada tanganku yang dingin.

"Namaku Kagami Rin! Salam kenal ya!"

Dan suara yang bagaikan tawa bidadari itu tidak mungkin berbohong.

* * *

Waktu terus berjalan, dan semakin banyak hal yang kuketahui tentang gadis itu.

Gadis itu tidak seperti gadis pada umumnya; dalam artian dia tidak genit.

Walaupun dia terus mendekatiku sepanjang hari; seakan-akan ada lem perekat yang amat kuat diantara kami.

Gadis itu sangat menyukai pita; terutama pita putih.

Bagaimana aku tahu? Ayolah, dengan pita putih yang terus bertengger di atas kumpulan rambutnya (yang berwarna sama seperti milikku, _honey blond_) setiap hari, orang idiot pun bisa tahu kalau dia sangat menyukai hiasan rambutnya itu.

Gadis itu selalu tampak buru-buru.

Ketika semua orang berjalan, dia selalu berlari. Seakan-akan jika dia tidak berlari, akan ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpa dirinya.

Gadis itu memiliki kepintaran dibawah rata-rata.

Hal ini terbukti ketika guru tua yang mengajar fisika membagikan hasil ulangan kelasku. Seperti biasa, di kertas bodoh milikku tertoreh angka sempurna. Suara tawa kecil terdengar di sampingku, yang ternyata berasal dari gadis itu. Aku melirik kearahnya, lalu melihat kertas yang dipegangnya tertoreh angka empat puluh delapan. Menyadari lirikanku, pipi gadis itu pun memerah. Tapi, dia tetap tersenyum padaku.

Gadis itu memiliki suara bagaikan lonceng surga.

Dia itu cerewet, membuatku terus menerus mendengar sayupan lembut lonceng surga yang kukenali sebagai suaranya. Jujur saja, aku tidak keberatan mendengar ocehannya. Dan waktu itu, ketika pelajaran musik, gadis itu bernyanyi di depan kelas. Suara indahnya itu menggema di sudut-sudut kelas; membuat semua hati makhluk yang mendengarnya pasti tertawan oleh pesonanya.

-termasuk diriku.

* * *

Dan perlahan demi perlahan, sebuah perasaan asing mulai menyelimuti otakku.

* * *

Aku mulai menyadari rupa perasaan asing ini ketika musim dingin dimulai, disaat butiran salju mulai menghiasi bumi.

Aku dengan bodohnya meninggal syalku dirumah, dan kebodohanku inilah yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Dengan kumpulan uap putih yang keluar dari mulutku, aku terus berjalan ke tempat persembunyiaanku; atap sekolah.

Salju putih bersih menyelimuti atap sekolah; membuatku membisikkan sumpah serapah. Mau kemana lagi aku sekarang?

Aku merogoh saku celanaku, menyadari ada sebuah kertas didalamnya. Kertas hasil ulangan fisika milikku.

Merasa benda ini sangat tidak berguna, aku merobek kertas tersebut dengan pandangan kosong.

Aku menghela nafas, lalu menggesek kedua permukaan tanganku. Aku benar-benar menyesal tidak membawa syal hangat berwarna kuning milikku itu.

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu melingkari leherku.

Aku melihat kebelakang, lalu melihat gadis lugu itu melingkarkan sesuatu yang hangat pada leherku. Sebuah syal berwarna jingga berhiaskan bunga sakura berwarna kuning disalah satu tepinya.

Sebuah senyum bahagia menghiasi wajahnya.

"Len-_kun_! _Mitsuketa_!"

Nafas hangatnya membuat wajahku menjadi memerah; dan tentunya setelah mendengar suara bidadari miliknya dan melihat senyumannya.

* * *

Aku menyayanginya.

* * *

"Len-_kun_! _Mitte, mitte_!"

Aku mendongak, lalu melihat sebuah burung origami di hadapanku. Di bagian kepalanya yang terbuat dari kertas itu tertoreh angka tiga puluh lima.

Gadis itu tersenyum, lalu menaruh burung itu di saku kemejaku. Aku menatapnya bingung.

Tapi, dia hanya tersenyum.

"Itu untukmu! Sebagai tanda bahwa kebahagiaanku ada padamu!"

* * *

Aku ingin menjaga senyumannya.

* * *

Aku selalu beranggap impianku ini sangatlah kekanak-kanakan. Maksudku, setelah kelulusan, kemungkinan besar kita akan berpisah. Bukannya aku meremehkannya atau apa pun, tapi... kau tahulah.

Mungkin pada awalnya Tuhan hanya mempertemukan kami untuk sekedar mengenal satu sama lain –bukan untuk selamanya melengkapi satu sama lain.

...atau tidak?

* * *

"Len-_kun_!"

Aku menoleh, dan sekejap kedua mataku terbelalak.

Gadis itu ada disini, lengkap dengan senyumannya.

Gadis itu menunjukkan deretan giginya yang berjejer rapi, lalu menarik bangku tepat disamping bangkuku.

"Di samping mu kosong kan?"

* * *

Aku ingin menjaga semua yang mengatas namakan dirinya.

* * *

Aku mengutuk hari ini, saat-saat seharusnya dia tersenyum atas kelulusannya dari neraka yang bernamakan SMA ini.

Hari ini, gadis itu tertidur pulas di rengkuhan darahnya sendiri; yang mengalir deras dari balik kumpulan rambut pirangnya itu.

Hari ini, gadis itu ditemukan tergeletak dengan kedua kakinya yang patah di lapangan dekat kebun sekolah.

Hari ini, gadis itu menatap semua orang dengan tatapan kosong; menandakan bahwa nyawanya telah pergi meninggalkan raganya sendirian.

Hari ini, senyumannya tergantikan dengan garis datar, darah keluar dari setiap sisinya.

Hari ini, gadis itu telah tiada, menghilang, _mati_.

Para pria berjulukan polisi mengatakan bahwa gadis itu bunuh diri dengan cara menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri dari atap sekolah.

* * *

Semua menangis. Semua orang memakai pakaian berduka –kecuali gadis itu. Sebuah gaun putih bersih menyelimuti badannya yang tertidur -seperti menunggu seorang pangeran tampan untuk membangunkannya.

Tapi, siapapun pangeran itu, dia tidak akan pernah terbangun dari tidurnya.

Aku memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan kosong. Setengah diriku tidak percaya dia akan pergi secepat ini –yah, umur sekitarku masih terbilang muda kan?

Sosoknya pun menghilang, tertutupi peti berwarna hitam pekat. Beberapa orang menurunkan peti itu lalu menguburnya dengan tanah.

Aku terdiam. Terus terdiam –seakan-akan sarafku mati; rusak dan tak bisa berpikir lagi.

Semua orang pergi, meninggalkanku dengan sebuah nisan baru bertuliskan namanya. Aku terduduk disampingnya, lalu mengelus nisan itu dengan perlahan –takut sentuhanku menghancurkannya.

"Kau bagaikan angin, kau tahu?" tanyaku, pandangan kosongku masih mengarah ke objek didepanku. "Datang tiba-tiba, lalu menghilang tanpa diminta."

Aku menutup kedua mataku; mengingat senyumnya.

_"Len-_kun~_!"_

Tiba-tiba air mata keluar dari mataku yang tertutup.

* * *

Aku melihat burung origami yang dia berikan padaku.

'Kebahagiaannya' yang dia berikan padaku tiga tahun silam.

Dulu aku merasa bingung; mengapa gadis itu membuat burung origami sebagai tanda kebahagiaannya?

Dan aku baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Karena kebahagiaannya itu rapuh, sewaktu-waktu dapat hancur dan menghilang tanpa bekas.

Layaknya burung origami ini.

Dan mengapa dia memberikan kebahagiaannya padaku?

Aku membuka 'kebahagiaan' miliknya.

* * *

Karena dialah sumber kebahagiaanku.

* * *

Aku berlari ke arah gedung SMA ku.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku berlari kesana; seakan-akan kedua kakiku memiliki pikiran sendiri dan bergerak dengan semaunya.

Angin malam terus menerus menerpaku; memaksaku untuk kembali ke rumah dan bersembunyi di balik selimutku yang hangat.

Tapi, dengan keras kepala aku terus berlari.

* * *

Aku berdiri di atas atap sekolah; tempat terakhir yang dia temui sebelum dia melakukan aksi bodohnya.

Aku melihat sekeliling; mencari sesuatu.

Kedua mataku mendapat sepasang sepatu yang biasa dia pakai dengan posisi berantakan di dekat ujung atap sekolah.

Dan secarik kertas menampakkan dirinya dari balik sepatunya.

Aku berlari kecil kearah benda tersebut, berjongkok lalu mengambil kertas itu. Beberapa rantaian kata-kata tertulis disana.

_Maaf telah merepotkanmu..._

_Kenapa sih, kau tidak pernah tersenyum?_

_Aku mohon, bisakah kau tersenyum untukku?_

_Aku hanya bisa bahagia jika kau tersenyum._

Aku membaca kata-kata yang bisa kutebak tulisannya, lalu membaca kata-kata kecil tertulis dibawah sudut kanan kertas ini.

_Tanpa kebahagiaanku, aku tidak bisa hidup._

* * *

Pada akhirnya, akulah yang membuatnya -kebahagiaanku- menghilang.

**Selesai**

* * *

**Dibalik panggung (tepatnya di otak kanan Author)**

Toki: Akhirnya selesai juga~~

Yukiko: (masang tampang bingung) Fic-nya membingungkan deh... Pendek lagi...

Len: (manggut-manggut) Tau... Udah disini guenya moody banget lagi!

Rin: Masih mending lo Len... GUE MATI DISINI!

Toki: Ara, ara~~ Maap ya~~ Abisnya Toki pengen bikin hadiah ultah buat temen Toki, eh malah kebikin ini! Dan... bodohnya Toki biarin dia baca fic ini sebelum hari ini (pundung di pojokan)

Yukiko: Kalau ini buat hadiah ultah, kenapa romannya sedih amat ya?

Rin: ...

Len: ...

Toki: Etto... (kabur) Pokoknya makasih yang udah mau ngebaca~~ Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya~~


End file.
